Hermione's Dilemma
by snoopy-pie
Summary: Hermione has been dreaming of a certain green eyed boy for awhile now when something surprising happens in the common room to give her hope of a future with her Best Friend. Does Harry feel for Hermione or for Cho? Maybe Love isn't to far away for two fr
1. Chapter 1: The Love Mission

Okay this is my very first Fanfiction I have ever written so be nice everyone! As you all know The Harry Potter World does not belong to me, and I do not make anything off of writing these stories and all the characters belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1:

Hermione Granger considered herself to be a very logical young lady, and she was reasonably sure her life was perfect and orderly just the way it was. If this was true then why could a simple touch or smile from Harry Potter cause her heart to pound and her stomach to flip upside down? She was not the type of girl one would expect to fall madly in love with the famous boy who lived, but she had fallen hard. He was her best friend in the world whom she trusted more than anyone, how could she have let this happen? It had taken her completely by surprise but it was there making her feel defective. Sometimes, for no reason at all she would find herself daydreaming about running her fingers thru that mass of messy black hair.

"Hermione... Her-mi-ione! What are you looking at?" He laughed, and waved a piece of parchment in front of her like a flag. Hermione blinked and couldn't believe she had allowed her mind to wander where it really had no business.

"Oh! Harry…I…um…was just thinking about that new potion that Professor Snape made us research yesterday. I think I forgot something…um…important. I'm going to the Library to double check."

Hermione stuffed her books into a worn out tote without the neatness she usually displayed when packing up. She stood up to leave and in her haste her foot became wrapped up in her robes propelling her head first toward the fireplace. She gasped and tried to stop herself, but before she knew it Harry had reached out and gently caught her around the waist. _Oh dear_ Hermione thought to herself. Gazing up into his bright green eyes she felt immobilized and unable to form a single coherent thought. She didn't mind of course but _oh my goodness!_ Just the mere touch of him sent shivers of excitement racing through her body. She had never been held like this before and she savored every moment of it. _When did he get so strong?_ She pondered to herself and fought to control the turmoil that was churning inside of her.

"Careful there Hermione. You aren't hurt are you?" Harry's concern soon faded however when her eyes widened and gazed into his with such tenderness; it nearly took his breath away. Harry smiled softly, enjoying the feel of her within his arms. He didn't want to let her go just yet, because an opportunity to hold Hermione didn't come around too often. He tightened his embrace and held on a little longer than was suitable for "best friends". Her eyes sparkled up at him and he felt mesmerized by the sheer energy that seemed to surround them both. Harry simply couldn't control himself any longer and something deep inside urged him to kiss her soft lips. His head slowly closed the distance between them, and just as he was about to finally realize his dream, Ron came into the common room quarreling about something. Harry was suddenly thrown from his dream and into the real world where Hermione was his friend and nothing more. He silently helped her back into a seat and averted his gaze quickly, praying that she hadn't realized that he was about to kiss her senselessly. Ron as usual didn't even bat an eye for he was all worked up over his new girlfriend. Apparently Hannah Abbot had told him off for "getting fresh" with her.

"I swear mate! Every time I try and kiss her or hold her hand she goes off on me! It's not like I'm asking her to sneak off for a snog session or something. I just wanted to give her…uh…you know a good night kiss and WHAM! She hits me with a binding curse! If Dean Thomas hadn't come by when he did I would have still been there in front of the Hufflepuff's secret door like a git." Ron didn't notice the incredible blush heating up Hermione's face or the extreme look of guilt that Harry was sporting on his. In fact, Ron began talking about a subject that Harry was loath to do in front of Hermione. "Hey Harry, how did you get Cho to kiss you for the first time aye?

Harry choked and stuttered, "I um...w...well...she kind of just kissed me first Ron." Harry's eyes shifted over to Hermione uncertainly who seemed to be playing with a strand of her hair lost in thought. He took a long gulp of butter beer.

Ron shrugged seemingly unconcerned. "Hey! How about we all go down to Hogsmeade next weekend? Hermione you can come too. We will all go as a group or something.

"Sure Ron" Harry mumbled vaguely, "I'm sure Cho would love to come. Her birthday is Saturday so it is a good time to go I guess."

At the sound of Cho's name falling from Harry's lips, Hermione balled her hands into tight fists and glared jealously into the fire. She wondered for the hundredth time what it would be like to be Harry's girl and her heart ached.

"Maybe Hannah will feel better about being alone with me if we are with other people." Ron snickered and picked up a chocolate frog lying on the table, looking very pleased with his little joke. Harry simply nodded with a hesitant glance at Hermione, who was gazing into the fire with that far away look in her eyes again. She looked a million miles away and Harry wondered what she could be thinking.

Giving a long yawn, Harry stretched his arms over his head and nonchalantly cleared his throat, "Wow man, I'm beat. I think I'll go up to bed." Harry gazed pensively at Hermione before gathering his things and disappeared up the long stairway leading to the boy's dorms.

Ron leaned forward and harshly tapped Hermione on the shoulder causing her to jerk her head around and stare at him. "Hermione, if you want I can maybe fix you up with someone. Hannah knows this guy in her house that she says would be perfect for you. Do you want me to well, you know, ask her?

Hermione smiled sadly, but hastily shook her head before answering. "No Ron, I don't need you to get me a date. I'll come along though…I mean I need to get a few things."

"Suit yourself then I guess." Ron unconcernedly picked up a licorice wand and began finishing off the sweets that Harry had left on the table.

Hermione picked up her bag she had dropped earlier, and raced up the stairs. She had an idea but it wouldn't be easy considering Harry already had a girlfriend. She was certain that Harry had been about to kiss her and she had no doubt that she could get him to do it again. The trick however was to make him see how much she cared for him.

When Hermione hurriedly opened the door to her dorm room she was greeted with loud giggles and the overwhelming smell of nail polish. Apparently Lavender was giving Parvati a manicure while they gossiped about who was dating who at Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't be bothered with such frivolities so she ignored the chatter and quickly dressed in her night gown. It wasn't until she had braided her hair for the night and slipped beneath the soft warm sheets of her bed that she felt calmer about the evening. The soft conversation from her roommates lulled her into a restful slumber until she was once again in Harry's arms only this time no one interrupted their embrace, and his kisses were very hot indeed. Hermione gave a soft murmur that sounded a lot like, "oh Harry"…and Lavender and Parvati giggled hysterically.

"Do you really think they are suited for one another?" Lavender inquired. "I mean Harry is dating Cho," she said in a matter of fact tone. "Terry Boot said that Cho was absolutely crazy about him!"

"Do you seriously think they aren't? Maybe I am delusional but I mean really!" Parvati gave Lavender a mischievous look and peeked over at the bed where Hermione was sleeping so soundly. "You know Lavender, we could umm…sort of help them along if we wanted to you know. I mean, we can't wait forever for those two to realize how much they love each other now can we?"

"Parvati, Hermione would be terribly upset with us!" Lavender placed a hand over her heart and feigned a look of horror. "We simply couldn't interfere like that!" Lavender then gave the other girl a sly grin and played with a corner of her bed spread before speaking very secretively, "however, we are her room mates…maybe if we could just arrange say a private meeting? The two of them really should work out their feelings for one another. It's not good to keep things like that inside now is it?" She giggled again and the two girls began plotting thru the night ways that they could get a certain green eyed boy to fall completely in love with Hermione. By the next morning they were certain that they had the ultimate plan for love and they dubbed it The Love Mission.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Harry lay in his bed restlessly for what seemed like ages thinking of Hermione and Cho. He was feeling very guilty about what had happened in the common room and he honestly didn't know how to deal with it. He thought that he could keep his feelings for Hermione a secret, but now he wasn't so sure he could control them. Holding her in his arms after she fell had been like heaven. In fact, she had felt so good in his arms, he was most anxious to have her there again, and soon. It wasn't long until Ron clambered into the room and Harry pretended to be asleep to avoid talking to him. He soon heard Ron snoring, so he turned on his back and stared into space once again. After considering his options he decided that there was only one thing for him to do. He would have to convince Hermione how he felt about her. It wouldn't be easy, but he was certain that if he didn't do something soon he would explode.

He had to know if his feelings for Hermione were real, and the first thing he needed to do was end it with Cho. It was the right thing to do, but he frowned at the prospect of having that particular conversation with her. He wasn't sure how she would take it, but it was over and he knew it. Surely she could sense how distant they had become over the past couple of months? Their relationship just wasn't what it should be, and Harry needed to be with her for the right reasons. He didn't think Cho could ever be apart of him the way Hermione always would be. His face softened as a girl with bushy brown hair and ink stains on her fingers pushed her way into his thoughts. It wasn't long before his dreams consumed him once again only this time there wasn't any nightmares; only the sweet hot caresses of love.

The next morning Hermione awoke and flipped off her covers with a secret smile. Lavender and Parvati were not there, but apparently someone had sent her an owl. There was an unopened letter lying at the foot of her bed. The pretty pink and red parchment made her think of Valentines Day, and she gently tore open the envelope and read:

Dear Hermione,

Could you meet me in the North tower today after Transfiguration around 1 o'clock? We really need to talk.

Love Harry

PS. Do not tell Ron okay?

"Goodness!" Hermione's mouth formed a small "Oh" of surprise as she re read the letter_. Did Harry really say Love?_ She slipped the parchment back into the envelope and smiled sweetly to herself. _Whatever he wants to talk about I bet it has to do with last night_, she thought to herself and giggled nervously. She held the letter close to her body and ran to her dressing table where she hid it in one of her notebooks. Oh my! She would never be able concentrate on her school work today! Not with the promise of a clandestine meeting with Harry! Excitement began to build within her breast and she couldn't wait to see him any longer. She dressed as quickly as possible and hurried down to breakfast, but Harry was no where in site. She had a pretty good idea of where he was since Cho Chang seemed to be missing as well, but she refused to dwell on this unfortunate bit of information. Hermione was disappointed to say the least, but she sat down beside Ron and Ginny and tried to appear calm. If it wasn't for Cho she would be sitting with the love of her life right about now she thought dreamily. Ron just stared at her and shook his head at her obvious melancholy mood

Breakfast was almost over when she saw him enter the hall with the one and only Cho. Jealousy was brewing in her heart and she couldn't stop herself from giving Cho a nasty little glare. Cho acknowledged Hermione with a smug grin and latched onto Harry's arm very possessively. Hermione had a feeling that the pretty Ravenclaw knew about her feelings for Harry, and her heart dropped like a stone into the pit of her stomach. How could Harry arrange to meet her secretly when he was still obviously attached to another girl? Hermione managed to swallow the last of her pumpkin juice before racing for the large double doors. Once she was out in the hall she stopped and leaned up against the wall to calm down. Suddenly, Cho was beside her with arms crossed, eyes blazing and taping her toe impatiently on the hard stone floor beneath them. With a swish of her long black hair she began to speak in a high pitched voice that betrayed her nerves. Hermione thought she sounded a little like professor Gridley, who taught her Muggle Studies class.

"So you are the tramp that is making Harry doubt how he feels about me. I should have known it was you the way you are constantly tagging along."

Hermione wheeled around and gave her an icy stare. "How long did it take for you to think that one up Cho?"

"Oh you think you're so smart don't you?" Cho hissed. "You are wrong you know, Harry doesn't love you he loves me! Besides, after my plans this weekend I don't think there will be any question to how he feels about me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and interrupted, "Merlin! Do they ever shut up on your planet? I don't have time to listen to your ramblings Cho I have class in 15 minutes." Hermione turned her back on the incensed girl intent on going to class, but she soon heard cursing. Hermione twisted around to face Cho who had drawn her wand. Hermione almost giggled over such an incredible situation. There was Cho Chang standing in front of her with her wand drawn and it was all over Harry! It seemed insane, but she steadily drew her wand and pointed it straight between Cho's eyes.

"Don't start with me Chang, you won't win." Hermione was dead serious now and just waiting for the other girl to make the first move. "Do you really think that after all these years of being with Harry and helping him learn all those wonderfully advanced spells that I haven't picked up a few good hexes myself? Remember Marietta? Perhaps another Baklava will be in order." Hermione shook her head in a pitiful fashion and smiled a satisfied smile when Cho hesitated. "Go on make your move if your going to I don't have all day you know."

Cho just stared at Hermione with fright building in her eyes and when they heard a group of students stampeding their way out of the Great Hall she dropped her wand to her side. "This isn't over Granger, Harry is mine! Make sure you remember that!" Cho turned tail and stalked toward the stairs totally missing a confused Harry who had seen and heard the last exchange between the two girls.

"Err……Hermione? What was all that about? Was Cho threatening you?" Harry was completely taken by surprise by seeing Hermione and Cho seemingly engaged in some sort of duel.

"Oh…it's nothing but a disagreement Harry." Hermione said cheerily. "I am pretty confident I can handle it. Listen I have Ancient Runes in 10 minutes so I have to go, but I will see you later?" Hermione hoped that she sounded normal but her heart was thumping so hard in her chest she was sure Harry could hear it.

"Uh…well okay then I'll see you at Transfiguration I guess. Dumbledore wants me to train up in his office today." Harry nervously ran a hand thru his messy black hair and gave her one of those disarming grins that seemed to cause her some sort of embarrassment. Harry watched her blush adorably before she rushed off toward the east corridor, and he smiled wickedly to himself. Yes he thought I am definitely going to have to do something about this. Hitching his back pack higher onto his shoulder he set off toward Dumbledore's office. This session was not going to be easy but maybe if he concentrated on Hermione's sweet face he could get thru it.

Meanwhile, two lovely young ladies with a mission were giggling with glee. They watched Harry and Hermione smile like fools before Hermione raced away down the corridor. Parvati turned to Lavender and the two girls shared a knowing smile. "Two letters sent one more to go!" she whispered excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

All Morning Hermione felt scandalized, and she didn't like that feeling one little bit. What Cho had said somehow made her feel guilty for messing where she had no business. How could she break up Harry's relationship like that? She wasn't enjoying where these thoughts were taking her, and she realized that she was not being very logical about the situation. As much as she would like to be involved with Harry, she knew she could never interfere with his choices. It nearly broke her heart but she had soon talked herself into totally alienating herself from Harry. She probably would have succeeded if her heart hadn't taken matters into its own hands.

Hermione ate a lonely lunch, because Harry was still cloistered up in Dumbledore's office, and Ron had finally convinced Hannah that he wasn't trying to "ruin" her reputation. They were probably off snogging each other, Hermione thought forlornly. Wouldn't any boy ever think she was attractive? The way her life had been going lately, she seriously doubted it. The clock in the entrance hall struck 12:30, and she suddenly felt very uneasy, and before she could stop herself Hermione found her path turning up toward the North Tower. Hermione thought she had totally lost her mind when she opened the double doors that opened out onto a small terrace overlooking the lake. "What am I doing here?" She whispered quietly to herself.

"Well, I could be mistaken, but I thought we had a little heart-to-heart scheduled," Harry was standing by a large potted fern looking very pleased about something. His eyes were particularly bright, and he seemed to be in high spirits. "Besides, it was you who asked me up here, so naturally I would assume you would know better than me what the purpose is."

"What are you talking about? I mean...it wasn't me who set this up...it was you...wasn't it? Hermione was confused, and she wondered if Harry had totally forgotten that it was he who asked her for this little covert encounter. She suddenly felt like a fool, and decided to just blurt out what had been bothering her all day.

"Harry, I'm not really sure...well...you see sometimes when...wait that is wrong...I...I," Harry was leisurely walking toward her now, and again her heart began hammering inside her chest. He looked so attractive, and for some reason he seemed different. She couldn't speak, but somehow that didn't seem to matter.

Harry was now standing very close to her and he whispered some sort of incantation that she didn't quite catch. All of a sudden, heat began boiling up from inside her, and she was able to feel his magical energy radiating off of him in waves. It was intoxicating to feel that kind of power, and she closed her eyes for a few moments to try and figure out what was going on. She held her breath, and soon felt him gently touch her cheek.

"Hermione, will you look at me... please?" He said pleadingly. "The sensation will be enhanced if we look into each others eyes."

She looked up into his green eyes, and it was like an electric current passing between them...keeping them connected somehow. It was incredible and she prayed that the feeling would last. She could feel his every emotion, his happiness, his sadness, and she blushed when she also felt his desire. Then as if in slow motion his entire body closed in around her and she tilted her face up to his, more than willing to finally feel his lips upon hers. The kiss began very lightly but soon grew with each thrilling moment. The spell that Harry had created was joining them in a way she had never thought possible, and Hermione could only gasp with delight when his arms encircled her slender frame, pushing her up against the wall. Their embrace was more passionate then anything she had ever experienced and the intensity of their Love shocked them both.

They had no idea how much time had passed, but slowly the heat ebbed away, and they both were left feeling nothing but contentment. Harry was breathing rapidly and he didn't let her go even though the spell seemed to have dissipated. _Harry Loved her!_ Her mind rejoiced because she had felt his love and she also knew that he had felt her love. Where ever did he learn that spell? It had to be a very tricky one to master so he had to have been studying it. Finally, curiosity got the better of her and she had to find out what exactly that spell was.

"Harry, I would really like to know what spell you have just used on us...I mean it's not exactly one that Hogwarts would normally teach their students." She hesitated but continued when he showed no signs of stop her. "Dumbledore has been teaching you how to harness your power hasn't he?"

Harry nodded, "I should have known you would want to know how I did that," he chuckled. "Remember when I told you about the prophecy and that I had a power of love inside of me that is supposed to be able to defeat Voldemort? Well, Dumbledore has been teaching me a...uh...certain type of magic that releases that love." Harry's eyes began to sparkle mischievously, but he continued. "There is a set of spells that I am to use only with the woman that I love. The first spell I have just used is one called Amoretasia. It is used to reveal my one true love and only works like it did if two people truly love one another. It is ancient magic that Dumbledore says Voldemort won't even consider. As I use these spells, my power will grow..." He hesitated and she noticed there was a little quiver in his voice now,"...and so will yours if you accept me. Do you understand?" Harry gazed down at her and she realized he was asking her if she would stand by him in his fight with Voldemort.

Hermione's eyes glistened with unshed tears, as her heart ached heavily at the prospect of what he had to face and she realized she could never let him face it alone. No matter what she would stand by him and help him in any way she could.

Hermione nodded her understanding and smiled up into his uncertain face. "Harry, I wouldn't have it any other way. You have always had me." Harry held her close and she snuggled further into his arms because a smart chill had begun to settle in. She felt him relax with her last words and felt so happy that he trusted her with his love. Suddenly she frowned and whispered something so low Harry almost didn't catch it. "Harry, whatever will we do about Cho?"

Harry smiled and actually looked a little confused over this statement. "Well that is the craziest thing Hermione. Today, I had a talk with her during lunch and well, I was actually going to break it off with her but for some reason she seemed to think I had already did it thru some sort of note or something. It really is quite odd. She was very mad as all get out too let me tell you. What do you suppose all of that was about?

Hermione shrugged, and bit her lip. You know Harry; I don't want to be responsible for breaking you two up. I know you cared for her a lot and I just hate being the other woman!"

Harry laughed and he wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "Hermione my love this was bound to happen sooner or later and to be honest I am glad it has happened sooner. You do not have to worry about Cho Chang. It is you I love and I think I always have. Cho has never meant as much to me as you...I love you Hermione."

Hermione's eyes began to fill up with tears as she realized that Harry had just told her he loved her for the very first time and she could think of only one response. "Harry, I love you too. Do you think we could try out some of those other 'love' spells? I think it is important for you to get as much practice as possible."

Harry laughed and lightly kissed her lips igniting the flames of their passion, and soon they were once again sharing and loving each other in ways that they were always intended to do.

Much Later...

The great love affair of Harry and Hermione soon spread like wild fire and Lavender and Parvati congratulated each other on their Genius.

Sometimes young lovers just need a little push to get their motors running. The two matchmakers, spurred on by their success were soon setting their sites on another unsuspecting couple.

After all, Hannah Abbot wasn't the sort of girl that Ronald Weasley could "really" love now was she? Ron needed a girl who would love him for who he was, and Luna Lovegood was just the girl for the job. At least according to Lavender and Parvati anyway, so the pink and red colored letters were soon filling the skies once again, and Ron and Luna were none the wiser.


End file.
